Field
The present invention relates to a computing device that securely activates or revokes a key.
Relevant Background
Modern computing devices often apply a procedure of secure boot. This common procedure is typically employed by anchoring a public key to the hardware and to chain it to the application software by a signed certificate that holds the hash of the entire software application image. The public key may be paired with a private key that resides in secure server such that no one can access the private key and the private key may generate signed certificates to allow for new software application upgrades to run on the computing devices.
Unfortunately, cases have arisen, in which, a private key has been compromised, and, in such events, a company may lose control of its computing devices. As an example, a hacker that has hacked the private key may transmit their own software application images to the computing device to gain control of the computing device (e.g., to violate a user's privacy).